Conventionally, an electrographic printer that forms an image with light emitting diode (LED) or laser has units for print medium feeding (print medium on which an image is formed), transferring, image formation, fusing, and ejection. The unit for fusing, which is a fuser part, fuses toner as developer formed in an image formation unit by applying heat and pressure to the toner. In recent years, in accordance with the increase of printing speed, a fuser belt that transfers the medium using applied pressure force is used in the fuser part while a large nip part is formed by a pressure application pad and a pressure application roller to make a period of time for heat application and a period of time for pressure application longer (see Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 2001-51535)
However, the conventional technology faces a problem that effects influencing image quality caused during fusing the developer should be diminished when a high image quality is required. The present invention objects to resolve such problem and reduce such effects that influence image quality during fusing.